


Socializing and Spin

by here_there_be_smut



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Social Media, Underworld, persephone gets a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_there_be_smut/pseuds/here_there_be_smut
Summary: Hades give Persephone a job in the social media department at Underworld Corp. and she crushes it. (No surprises here.)





	Socializing and Spin

It had been two weeks, and Hades still wasn’t used to the major distraction that was working diligently at Underworld Corp. He called Hera on the phone almost immediately after getting the transfer order to find out what she was up to, but was told in no uncertain terms that he had absolutely no say in the matter. Rather then start a fight with his sister-in-law he knew he would lose, he sighed, and gave Persephone the goddess of Spring a job in his marketing department. After he got IT to set her up with a work phone, and a laptop, he was surprised to find Persephone fitting right in, and doing an excellent job. She seemed perfectly suited to PR, and social media. The Underworld Corp social sites had never been so popular, and buzz around the company had been considerably more favorable since she started working on it. She had even launched a campaign to soften the underworld’s image. And even with everything she was doing for the company, and how much she was proving her worth as a valuable employee, Hades found himself unable to keep his thoughts professional.

He kept finding reasons to have short meetings with Persephone at her desk, and suggesting they raise the budgets of the ads they were running. His admiration for her had only continued to grow as she proved over and over how competent and intelligent she was. Today she was launching a campaign that he was sure would be a huge hit called “Ask the Fates”, a segment on their social sites of live questions for the Fates. How Persephone had gotten Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos to agree to this, he had no idea. They were not easily persuaded into things.

Around lunch time Hades found himself wandering into the elevator, and going down to Marketing. He could see that she had gotten some interns to set up, what could only be called a staging area for the video. Persephone herself was busy checking everything off a list with her assistant when she caught sight of Hades on the other side of the room.

“Hades!” she called with a massive grin on her face. She waved, dismissed her assistant, and strode over confidently. Hades did his best to act cool, and not oogle her. Though he believed she would have been beautiful, no matter what she wore, her sense of style was chic, and nearly killed him daily. Today was no different. She was wearing a well cut blaser, with tailored slacks, and pumps. The whole thing was a light pink, that complimented her rosy complexion and hair color perfectly. Despite trying his best, he couldn’t help but stare as she crossed the room to him. 

“Hey, did you come down to pay your respect to the Fates? They are doing us such a huge favor by doing this!” she gushed, clearly tickled pink that this was going so well. Hades couldn’t help but catch a bit of the excitement coming off of her. 

“I’ve got to say, I had no idea there was so much value in PR, but this is really affecting our reputation for the better. Color me impressed.”

Persephone gave him a goofy smile, and tried to laugh it off. 

“Underworld Corp. does so much for everyone. It’s really good that people are seeing a different, softer side.”

At that moment the Fates stepped out of the elevator in tandem, and Persephone rushed to greet them. Hades hung back, letting her do her thing.

~

Persephone didn’t know what was better, that she was absolutely NAILING this job, or that she had personally convinced the Fates to answer questions from Olympus. As the three very different women stepped into the room she felt calm and collected. Hades had come down to see the shoot too. She had been concerned when she had given him her transfer papers, and had excused himself for 10 agonizing minutes before returning and assigning her a job. She wondered what had happened during that time. However, it turned out she had nothing to worry about.

“Welcome mistresses. Thank you so much for taking time from your busy schedule to be with us today.” said Persephone greeting the Fates.

She guided them to the shooting space she had set up, and ran around getting everything ready. She had some pre-asked questions from the department, just in case the live stream started slowly, but she felt ready. 

She went over the short intro she had written with the sisters, and was pleased to note that the King of the Underworld had stuck around. He was leaning against a wall talking with one of the department heads. She couldn’t help but feel a small swell of gratitude for her new friend. A friend? Is that what he was to her? Her feelings felt complicated rattling around in her head. Rather than dwell she turned her full attention back the Sisters of Fate. Clotho the maiden was starting directly at her with a strange smile on her face.

“Kore,” Clotho intoned in her musical voice “that means maiden. Though I fear that name not longer suits you, dear.”

A chill went down Persephone’s spine. She had forgotten about this. Had not taken into account that the Fates might reveal more of her secrets than she wanted to talk about. She hadn’t decided how she was going to handle breaking the news to Hestia, and her foundation. Let alone her mother.

“I’d rather not talk about that in the company of so many other people.” she whispered to Clotho.

“But I have so much to say to you!” the youngest Fate protested, glancing at the King of the Underworld meaningfully. “There is such an interesting path laid for you to walk. There is much darkness, and back talk. If you can find the proper things to say, your true love is not so very far away.”

Persephone started. Her true love? What did that even mean? She was unsure if she was even allowed to be in love. She’d been battling with a strange tightness in her chest whenever Hades was around. Eros had mentioned something about raised body temperature being associated with having a crush. She had definitely felt that a few times watching the Unseen One walk away from her work space over these last few weeks. 

Clotho was smiling broadly at her, when she came back to herself.

“You already know what you need to do. Don’t let fear stop you.”

That was the last thing Clotho said to Persephone before the shoot. The video went exceedingly well. Much better than she had expected. They had filmed for a solid hour, and had to cut off all the questions there. The amount of people reached was crazy high, and already they were getting a lot of positive reactions from their followers. 

She let herself bask in the victory of her day. She couldn’t believe she had been so scared when Hera had told her she would be working here. She felt she was exactly where she belonged.

~

Hades saw the look that Clotho was giving him as she spoke to Persephone. He felt sure the youngest of the Fates had just offered Persephone a warning. 

Rightly so, he thought to himself continuing to nod as the Head of Marketing gushed about the goddess of Spring at him. She deserved better than an emotional mess of an old man.

Hades stayed and watched the shoot before taking the elevator back up to his office. He threw himself into his day. He had a lot to get through, and his productivity had come crashing down. He tried to concentrate on resolving some issues that had crossed his desk. The next time he looked up it was well after his day should have been over. Minthe had gone home over an hour ago. Hades sighed, and leaned back in his chair. 

Coffee, he decided. That was what he needed.

As he got up to make a cup he started when he heard the elevator slide open. Pretty much everyone had gone home. He wondered who it could possibly be. Before he could finish that thought, he saw a curvy pink figure come into view. She waved through the glass, and he motioned her to come over.

“What are you still doing here, Kore?” he asked, failing to catch himself before using her personal name. 

Ugh. He had to get a handle on himself. Hecate would be ashamed of him. He was such a creep. 

Persephone hesitated, as if she wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Hades, I have something to say to you.”

He gestured for her to come into his office and sit down. Instead of taking the big office chair, he sat in one of the smaller chairs next to her. 

“This sounds serious.” he tried to joke, but she looked so nervous he started to feel his stomach sink. “Kore what is it?”

“Thank you so much for helping me get this job!” she burst out. “I had been feeling so lost before I started doing this, and it has helped so much with my control over my powers and myself.” 

She took his hand, and he felt himself start to blush. 

Get a hold of yourself! He thought furiously. You are over 2000 years old! 

As he was thinking to himself furiously, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“I guess I just needed to let you know.” she ended with. 

Hades couldn’t move. He could only sit and stare as she got up and made her way to the elevator. He knew in that moment that he was done for. 


End file.
